Someday
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: He watched sadly as his brother got onto the bus and his sister sped away. He knew he wouldn't be seeing them again. At least not for a long time. He looked at the picture longingly. It hasn't even been a minute since his siblings left and already he was missing them. Someday they'll be together again, but that day will have to wait.


**Just a one-shot story I came up with! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Someday<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Someday you'll be there to catch me when I fall.<em>

_Someday you'll be there to make me laugh with your jokes. _

_Someday you'll be there to wipe my tears away._

_Someday you'll be there to make me smile when I'm down. _

_Someday you'll be there just because I want you to be there. _

_Someday you'll be there even when I don't want you to be there. _

_Someday you'll be there. Always and forever. _

* * *

><p>"Do you need any help?"<p>

Bree swung the backpack over her shoulder and gave her brother a smile. "Nope! I got everything! I think…"

Chase smirked. "One backpack? Really?"

Bree frowned. "Hey! It's all I need. My clothes, phone, a few other essentials. Food and water is supplied where I'm going."

"I'm sure it is."

Bree rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Where's Adam?"

"Outside." Chase replied, leaning against the wall. "Waiting for us."

"Then we should go. Come on." Bree walked out of the room. Her brother followed.

* * *

><p>Adam watched as a frog hopped down the sidewalk. It then disappeared into the green foliage.<p>

"Aww…it left me."

Suddenly, the front door creaked open and Bree and Chase walked out. Adam turned around and grinned.

"You're here!"

Bree nodded. "Yeah, we are. To say good-bye."

Adam's grin turned into an immediate frown.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to be Dr. Evans's assistant at his facility. He has a few projects that could use a super fast bionic girl. Let's just hope nothing explodes into a million pieces. Like me." Bree chuckled at the last part.

"I'll probably just travel around for a bit. Maybe go on some solo missions." Adam said. "I could go searching for a monkey that can pilot a helicopter!"

"Yeah…that's probably not going to happen, Adam." Bree replied.

"Well, good luck with that." Chase stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about you? What do you have planned?" Bree asked, looking at her brother.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You've got to be doing something too!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase shrugged. "Not much. I'll just be staying here with Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport."

"You're going to help in the lab, aren't you?" Bree asked, a knowing look on her face.

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

"Great! You can turn Davenport Industries into something that's bigger than Mr. Davenport's ego!" Adam joked.

Bree laughed. "Come on, Adam, you know there is nothing bigger than his ego."

Chase looked down at the ground, not saying anything.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Bree sensed that something was bothering her brother.

"I can't believe we're going our separate ways." He mumbled. "Now."

"We knew this day was going to come, Chase." Bree told her brother.

"I know." He sighed. "I know."

Adam put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey! Even if we're far apart, we're still a team, right? Nothing can stop us from being a team."

"I know. I'm just going to really miss you guys." Chase said.

"We're too, Chase. A lot actually." Bree replied.

"I'm really going to miss tossing you around and calling you short." Adam stated. Chase shook his head. He knew his brother was going to say that.

"We've been through so much together."

"There's going to be more, Chase. Don't worry." Bree said. "There will be more. I promise."

Chase smiled. "Okay."

"In fact, I have something for you." Bree zipped her backpack open and pulled out a picture frame. She then handed it to her brother. He stared at it, amazed.

"Wow…Bree…"

"I made it myself." She replied. "Took me a while to find the right picture, but I did it!"

It was obvious the picture frame was customized by Bree. It was a dark blue with silver stars that resembled the night sky. In red letters on the top, it read 'The Davenport Family'.

The entire family was in the picture, including Douglas.

_How in the world did Bree get Douglas in there? I don't remember him being in any of the family pictures. _

Bree seemed to have read Chase's mind. "I had to use photo-shop to get Douglas in there, but he is part of the family now, isn't he?"

Chase had no words. _She knows how to photo-shop?_

"Do you like it?"

"I do. I love it. Thanks, Bree. It's a wonderful gift."

Bree beamed at her brother's reply. "You're welcome!"

"I have something too!" Adam reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a keychain with a hot dog on it.

"Um…thanks, Adam." Chase said, taking the item. "I'll treasure it forever."

Adam grinned. "I knew you'd like it!"

Suddenly, a bus drove to a stop in front of the Davenport mansion.

"Well, looks like my ride's here." Adam stated, grabbing the duffel bag that was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Nice ride." Bree teased. "Lucky for me, I have super speed."

"Hey, we don't have to make this a good-bye, do we?" Adam asked. "Why not a see ya later?"

Chase nodded. "Okay then. See ya later."

"See ya later."

"See ya later."

The three siblings shared one last hug. There wouldn't be another one for quite a while.

Chase watched sadly as his brother got onto the bus and his sister sped away. He knew he wouldn't be seeing them again.

At least not for a long time.

"Chase?"

The boy turned around to see Leo at the front door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Davenport wants you in the lab. Douglas had another 'accident' again."

Chase sighed. Why did he have the feeling that these 'accidents' were going to be happening frequently?

"I'm coming." He stated, following his brother into the house.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just need to do something first."

Leo nodded and walked away, leaving Chase alone in the living room.

He looked at the picture longingly. It hasn't even been a minute since his siblings left and already he was missing them.

_It was really sweet of Bree to make this. _

Chase then set the picture frame on the table, among other pictures of the family members.

_Someday they'll be together again, but that day will have to wait. _

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**So, what did you think? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Until next time! –PurpleNicole531- **


End file.
